


Bubblegum (Harry Potter x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old fic I found in my usb drive and I decided to turn it into a Reader-fic. This is an AU HP fic so no worries about Voldy, or Death Eaters  or even Harry being the "Chosen One". So enjoy. <img/></p>
<p>I don't own you or Harry Potter. </p>
    </blockquote>





	Bubblegum (Harry Potter x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I found in my usb drive and I decided to turn it into a Reader-fic. This is an AU HP fic so no worries about Voldy, or Death Eaters  or even Harry being the "Chosen One". So enjoy. 
> 
> I don't own you or Harry Potter. 

Bubblegum

He had seen her from his place on the couch, the couch where evidently he grouped with Ron and Hermione as usual for their homework and studies for the next day’s lessons. All thoughts of what Professor Binns had lectured in History of Magic over the Giant wars that day flew out of his head as Harry watched __________ chew that pale pink wad of bubblegum. 

__________ at the time had been looking at a book which laid flat at the table she sat at with Ginny who was over her left side. __________’s left hand rested over her left cheek, her tongue darted out coated in the same color of the gum she chewed at when she blew a perfect shaped bubble, her right hand lazily turned the page as the bubble popped it’s remains covering her lowered lip before she parted her lips and her tongue darted out again. The tip was now pointed slightly to retreat the bit of broken bubblegum back into her mouth to be chewed on once again before producing yet another bubble, this time it didn’t expand as wide as the previous one.

Ron gave a slight cough which caught Harry’s attention to look at him, Ron offered him a sly smile then asked, “So that Giant war, 1534 or 1634? Do you recall?”

“Er, neither it was 1845,” Harry answered with a small scramble for his notes he had managed to take earlier instead of copying Hermione’s. 

Hermione at the moment was completely drawn into her own work already working on an extra three inches than what the assignment was.

“Bleeding hell Hermione!” Ron cried in a slight outrage, “How the heck are you coming up with an extra three inches?”

Hermione looked up taken aback then glowered at him, “That’s because I actually read the assignment Ron, and I take my time other than some people who like to copy.”

“Oi! I’m not copying! At least not this time.”

Harry in the meantime took this opportunity to look over at __________ who was now staring at him, in her same position a well formed pink bubble holding steadily between her lips, her (y/c) eyes smiled at him before she popped the gum and returned to her book.

Harry felt the color rise on his face.

About an hour later __________ closed her book and pushed it away from her, stretching her arms over her head she reached as far as her limbs would allow her to before letting them down slowly looking contented. She had said something to Ginny who was at the moment in time studying for Ancient Runes and deciphering some codes with her magnifying glass in one hand while her quill was held in her writing hand.

Ginny shook her head in disagreement to which __________ shrugged and got up from the chair then headed out, but not before she ruffled Ginny’s hair and now turned looking oddly like a disgruntled Weasley Twin with a red wig then continued onto her work in silence.

__________ raised a hand to her lips to hide a yawn and headed out for the portrait hole disappearing out of the common room. Harry shut his book mentioned something about finishing his homework later then followed after __________.

She walked fast for someone who looked enticingly bored just a moment ago. Which way did she go? He had started right but then that would have lead through toward the dungeons and suddenly the thought of grass and the still bright sun that shone outside came to mind, he smiled and headed toward the grounds.

He had turned a left corner other students passing by him saying hello and giving him a smile, otherwise they’d ignore him or scowled unpleasantly. Harry’s eyes caught a familiar sway in the step as he saw __________ stepping toward the now orange and red sky and caught up with her, his hand enclosed around her wrist. She turned her eyes slightly wide at the touch but once she saw it was Harry she smiled and he could see the bulb of that bubblegum sticking out between her teeth by the corner of her mouth.

__________’s mouth shifted so that the bit of bubblegum stuck to the roof of her mouth, “Hey Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked in an interested tone, her (y/c) eyes seemed to study him as if he were a fascinating knick-knack in a jar.

“Uh,” he started not having planned this through, “I was wondering if I could have a piece of gum?”

Idiot. He said to himself, wanting nothing more than to have the earth swallow him whole, __________ however gave a laugh.

“Sure,” she snickered looking into her front robes pocket and produced a packet of Berble’s Chewing Gum, which it’s flavor always remain sweet no matter how long you’ve chewed it, this one was original flavor, “Here, take two if you like I wasn’t really fond of the favor myself, I’ve just never tried the original flavor, my favorite by far is grape and the sour apple, Ginny nicked the strawberry one I got before I even had a chance to protest.”

Harry said nothing but took two pieces of the paper wrapped cubes. __________ waited for him to say something, but when no response came she looked at him expectantly and said, “You’re welcome,” then turned and continued on her way across the grounds toward the lake.

At this Harry snapped out of the trance he was in and followed her once again, “__________ wait, that was not what I meant to say!”

“Oh?” she asked looking at him oddly, “Then what did you mean to say?” she asked with a chew.

That mouth. The shape of those lips, the whites of those teeth and the pink of that gum, he wanted to taste that mouth.

“Oi!” she said, even the way her mouth formed that expression, “Did you hear me Potter?”

No, not in the sense. Without so much as thinking it through he found his arms going around her form pulled her into him and pressed his lips against hers, her mouth was slightly ajar and it was easier for him to move them against his own slipping his tongue over hers tasting the sweetness of the bubblegum.

She can slap me if she wants afterward but this is brilliant. He said to himself feeling the squirming form slacken and relax against him, her breathing smoother now calmer as __________’s lips moved to imitate his own moving ones, her hands somehow finding themselves into the back of his hair, her fingernails lightly grazing his scalp as she held him close.

When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together lightly, catching their breath until one of them finally had the courage to say something.

“Hi,” Harry said looking into the pair of eyes before him, __________ only smiled and broke away from him, smirking all the same as a faint blush rose in the high of her cheeks.

“You are completely weird,” she chose to say, still smiling and gave him a significant look, what it really was however, Harry couldn’t interpret only that he wanted to kiss her again.

“Uh, uh,” she said with a shake of her head, knowing what he wanted, “The first time you caught me off guard,” she was still smiling, “I’m not gonna give you a second go.”

What? She denied him?

“I don’t think you’ve much choice,” he heard himself say while reaching and taking her wrist in his hand then turned her to him, their lips locking together once again.

He could get used to this, especially if it was __________ he was snogging with all the time.

…


End file.
